Never Ending Dream
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Prue never did like the fact that when she dreamed something so many times in a month, it always happened to her. This time, she enters the dream world where she meets a woman named Ashley Montgomery, who is more than just a new friend.


**Never Ending Dream**

 **Chapter One**

 **The News**

Not one sister in the manor has any kids yet but they all have talked about having them one day when they get married. Piper isn't even married yet, Phoebe's still dating Cole and getting serious about him, Paige doesn't know who she wants to be with and jumps from relationship to relationship, and Prue is always on again, off again with Andy. All four of the sisters still are in the manor together, and on what's supposed to be the hottest night of the week at P3, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe are all getting ready to head over there before time to open for Air Supply. Everyone bugged Piper long enough to where she finally gave in and did a 70's night at the club and after talking to her sisters about it, they all decided to give in and do it.

"Hey, do you guys know if Prue's coming tonight or not?" Phoebe asks, coming from the kitchen and she has a bowl of raw veggies in one hand and a container of french onion dip in the other. She sits down in her favorite chair to grab a quick bite to eat before they head out and she hears Paige in the downstairs bathroom, trying to find something.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, she said she's not been sleeping very well the past few months and I'm only hoping that there's not another coo coo nut out there trying to kill people through their dreams. We've already dealt with that mess and somehow made it out alive. That was luck right there." Piper replies.

"Tell me about it. I was so afraid seeing Prue laying there on that table after that wreck. I had thought we lost her." Phoebe says, taking a bite of a carrot, then moving on to the broccoli next.

"Give me one of those." Piper says, reaching for a piece of broccoli and Phoebe hands the bowl to her.

"Hmm, go ahead. Get what you want. I'm getting full anyway. Paige should be coming back out of there anytime. What is she looking for in there?" Phoebe tells her. They go toward the bathroom and hear her say, "Yes, finally. I thought I put you up there you little booger." She finally comes out of the bathroom and she tells them, "What? I couldn't find my hair spray. I knew I had put it in the medicine cabinet and then it got moved."

"Sorry about that. That was me that moved it. I needed to try and make a candle explode in case if we were out numbered and didn't have any other resources one day." Piper tells her. She runs upstairs to check on Prue and finds her finally asleep. She just leaves her a note on her door telling her they went ahead to P3 which they renamed P4 when they met Paige, and that she's welcome to join them if she wakes up before closing time.

Around four months later, Prue walks into the foyer with Andy, and she looks around to make sure no one is home before they continue their conversation. She didn't know though, that they were all downstairs in the basement playing Twister. Since they got rid of the Woogie Man down there, and no more demons have tried to come in through the basement, they turned it into a game room. Prue and Andy go in the living room to talk.

"Are you absolutely sure that it read, well, you know what it's saying? Did it really?" Andy asks her.

"Yes. I did four of them, and they all came out the same way." Prue tells him.

"I can't believe it. I thought that we would get married first or at least be living together or something. I have my job on the force and you and your sisters fight evil daily. Are we sure we can do this?" Andy replies.

"We'll have too honey. We have no choice. I'm happy about this baby, but I have no idea how my sisters are going to react. I've got to tell them some time, eventually. I'm so small framed that I won't be able to hide it for long." Prue explains to him. She had been having the same dream over and over that she was going to have a baby soon with Andy, but she always just ignored it. When she had the same dream three nights in a row, for two months, then she decided to take the test and find for sure. Her and Andy get up from the couch and walk over to the door where he takes a hold of her in his arms, she leans up against him, and while he has his arms around her, he rests his chin on top of her head. He then leans down to kiss her and he tells her, "I know I've promised you many things in the past, and I've never followed through with them. For that, I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll always be here for you, and for this baby. I love you, even you aren't ready to say it to me yet." Just as he's ready to walk out the door and head home for the night, Prue stops him, by lightly taking a hold of his arm.

"Andy. Wait. I love you too. Thanks for being so open to this." Prue tells him.

"Oh honey, it's going to be a long hard road for us, but we can handle it. We obviously started this thing together, and that's how we'll finish it. Go on. Go get yourself a good shower or a bath, whatever one you choose, and get on some warm comfy pajamas, and go curl up and get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I may not get to see you until late though cause I'm on duty until midnight tomorrow night." Andy replies. They give each other one last hug and kiss and then Prue watches him get into his car and head out.

"Well. Now, I just have to tell my sisters." Prue says to herself and Phoebe comes upstairs and catches her off guard by saying, "Tell us what Prue?"

Three days after Prue and Andy talked, Prue's pacing in her room and when she starts getting sick due to her nerves bothering her, she gets back from the bathroom and goes to lay down on her bed. She's facing the window when Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, all come to see if she's okay.

"Do you need for us to leave? You've been acting kind of weird here lately." Piper tells her.

"No. I'm fine, I'm just, oh forget it. There's nothing to tell." Prue replies, but they aren't buying it.

"Oh come on. It's not like you're pregnant right?" Paige says.

"That's not it at all Paige. I'm sure of it." Piper tells her.

"Yeah. I am. Andy and I are expecting." Prue says, and Phoebe makes that excited sound in her throat and gets that look in her eyes, and Paige just grabs Prue from behind.

"Honey that's great." Piper says, as she reaches over Prue and takes a hold of her hand in hers.

"Is it? I've been having this same dream constantly that this was going to happen, and now it has. Think about it. We fight evil daily and Andy has his job with the force, and we're not even married, or living together or anything. Things happened too fast for us. What if something happens?" Prue explains. They keep telling her that nothing's going to happen, but she's not very well convinced. She just asks them if they need any help anywhere in the house, and they all tell her to go ahead and get some rest, just like Andy told her to do when he found out about the baby.

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Heartache**

Prue's only two and a half months along when she tells her sisters she's going to help demon hunt down in the underworld. They all tried to talk her out of it and her response was, "Guys please. I'm pregnant, not terminal." They knew there was no talking her out of anything so they let her go too.

"Okay, remind of who or what we're looking for again. I think Phoebe said something about an upper level demon the other day. I just Thank God that we have the power of four now, and not just the power of three. We'll be more powerful with all four of us." Prue tells them. About that time, someone spots them there and goes to let the source know. A seer shows up in front of them and she's anything but happy they are there.

"You shouldn't be down here. We don't invade your space up above, so why have you came down here?" The seer asks them.

"We were looking for someone. See, we were attacked last week and we're looking for the one that did invade on us." Piper tells her, and that only makes her even more mad cause she knows who they are talking about. Just then, someone starts throwing energy balls at them and Paige does her best to return fire to him, and Prue even waves her hand to make some of them hit the other demons that have just showed up to take them out.

"Phoebe, you go that way, I've got this. Piper, over there, Paige, keep doing what you're doing." Prue tells them all, and she takes off in the cross fire, and keeps returning energy balls at everyone. They then come across the same demon that attacked them at the manor. He goes by Valdez, and he is not only an upper level demon, he's the source's right hand man.

"So it is true then. There are really four of you now. That doesn't mean you're getting out of here alive." Valdez tells Prue.

"Wanna bet?" Prue replies, and she goes at him full force. The fight goes on for awhile and when Piper hollers, "Prue! Do you need backup yet?" She turns to see Valdez pick Prue up and throw her across the cavern where she lands on a piece of broken boards, and one of them goes right into her lower abdomen, and it nearly kills her. By this time, she's bleeding all over the place, and she gets off of the board, and just sits there.

"Prue!" All three of her sisters cry out, and then Piper does the one thing that even she didn't know she could do. She starts blowing everyone up, including the seer and Valdez.

"Someone! Anyone, please! Help us!" Piper cries out, while running over to Prue's side.

"You're not leaving us. Do you hear me? Take my hand. Keep squeezing my hand so I know you're still here. There you go. Look at me." Phoebe tells her, and then Leo shows up to try and help her, and keep her from leaving them.

When they get Prue back to the manor, she's laying on the couch and Leo's trying to heal her.

"Who are you?" Piper asks him.

"Leo White. I'm your white lighter and guide. I keep watch over all of you and when I seen you go down to the underworld, I knew something like this could happen." Leo replies.

"I don't care who you are buddy. I just found them four years ago and I'm not about to lose a sister. Heal her." Paige tells him.

"I'm trying to honey. I'm really trying." Leo says, and she is finally healed up, but it took almost everything that Leo had.

"Prue, are you okay? Talk to us. We're all right here and we need you to wake up and say something." Phoebe tells her.

"I'm okay. I think. I have to go check on something." Prue replies, and Leo helps her to her feet. She goes into the downstairs bathroom and takes another test to see if the baby's okay. When she sits down on the toilet, she feels something slide out. She gets up to take a look, and the next they hear from the bathroom is, "Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill them all. My baby! They killed my baby!" Prue falls to the floor crying and Piper goes in there with her. Piper looks and sees that Prue has something laying on a hand towel, in front of her on the floor.

"That's not. Please tell me, it's not the baby." Piper says, sitting next to her.

"Andy's going to kill me. He told me to be careful. You all even tried to warn me. God Piper, why was I so stupid tonight?" Prue replies, and she just leans over on Piper's shoulder and cries even harder. Phoebe puts her hand on Paige's shoulder, and Paige turns to her and starts to cry on her as well.

"Leo. Can you do anything for the baby?" Phoebe asks.

"No. That's something I can't do anything about. I wish I could though. I know that doesn't help matters any. The most I can do is tell you that the baby will be taken care of. Kids are automatically up there with the Elders if something happens to them. I have to go. They're calling me." Leo tells her. The rest of the night, they know that none of them are going to get any sleep, so Phoebe makes some popcorn and gets the fireplace ready, seeing as that's where they always hang out at and talk is in the living room. Piper and Prue come out of the bathroom and Phoebe and Paige ask if they can say goodbye to the baby. Prue nods her head yes, but doesn't say anything. She's white as a ghost by this point and Piper whispers, "Do you want to go to the hospital?" Prue just sort of nods her head yes again and while Paige and Phoebe are saying goodbye to the baby, Piper puts Prue in a chair in the living room, and then finds a rust proof tin box and a zip lock freezer bag to put the baby in.

"This is all we have. I figured we could hold a little funeral service here in the back yard and when we bury him or her, we can fix a place up that indicates the baby's resting place, and make it nice. Put white stones around the area and decorate it with flowers or whatever else we can find that's suitable. I'm going to take her to the hospital and make sure she's okay." Piper explains to them. Phoebe wipes away a few tears and says, "Leo healed her. She should be okay but, we'll come too." They get the baby in the bag and place him or her, in the little box and sits it up on the table. They then get Prue up and walking good enough to where she can get to the car.

At the hospital, the doctor is in with Prue checking her out and then he sends a nurse out to talk to everyone.

"Are you ladies, Prudence Halliwell's sisters?" The nurse asks.

"Yes, we are. How is she?" Paige replies.

"The doctor's still checking everything out and we're confused. She doesn't have any scars or markings on her anywhere, but she did miscarry tonight. What happened exactly?" The nurse tells them and they come up with something really quick.

"We were all playing Twister in the basement after we turned it into a game room, and Prue was coming down to let us know that she had dinner done for us. I guess as she was headed down the stairs, she slipped and fell, and being only two months along, it caused her to miscarry." Piper replies.

"Well that will do it. The doctor doesn't think she'll have to stay tonight but, we won't know until all of her tests come back. She's lost a lot of blood, and very weak right now. Her pain level upon arrival she said was about a 7." The nurse says when she's called back by the doctor.

"Wait please, can we see her yet?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't think so but I'll ask." The nurse replies.

It's been about an hour and another nurse comes back out and tells everyone that they can now, go and see Prue. They get back there with her, and find her in a hospital gown, all covered up like she's freezing to death, with only her head out from under the blankets. She's being given a unit of blood due to her miscarriage and when she hears the door open, she knows it's her sisters. She wipes a couple of tears away and asks, "Has anyone called Andy yet?"

"No. We didn't want to be the ones to tell him honey. We're more worried about you right now anyway. How are you doing?" Piper says, sitting next to her.

"They're talking about putting me in here for the night if I don't improve after this transfusion. That's what they said anyway, I think." Prue replies. They sit and talk for a few minutes when the doctor comes back in the check her progress of the transfusion. He then has a nurse to do another lab draw on her to check her levels, and then they have to wait for those results.

"Ladies, I'm so glad I got to talk to you guys tonight. She will probably have to undergo a procedure called a D & C. That's so she can get cleaned out from the miscarriage. Does she have insurance, like maybe through her work or something?" The doctor tells them.

"I have health insurance through Buckland's Auction House." Prue says, while trying to cover up so more.

"I have some paintings from there. That's an awesome place of business. I happen to know Claire really well. She's my cousin." The doctor replies.

Two days later, Prue's getting ready for her procedure. She didn't have to stay over night in the hospital, but she was instructed to go right home and go to bed. She's also getting ready for the small funeral service out in the yard like Piper offered to do. They hear a knock at the front door, and it's Andy. He steps inside where he sees Prue. Instead of giving her an ear for since she already feels guilty, he takes her in his arms where she just breaks down and cries again. They go out back and Prue and Andy decided to carry the little box together. It didn't require the both of them since it was so small but they both have it in their hands. Paige has a small hole dug, and Prue and Andy place it down inside the hole. They stand back and Prue says, "This makes absolutely no sence to me. Leo healed me, but there was no way he could save you. I guess the Lord just decided that it wasn't time for you to meet us. We didn't get to know you, but we're going to miss you. We love you." They all take a small handful of dirt, sprinkle it in with the baby, then they cover up the box and start decorating the baby's grave.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Same Dream, Different Person**

That same night after the baby's funeral, Prue is in her room asleep, and she's in the middle of another dream. This one isn't only her in the dream. She's walking by an indoor pool with a medium sized woman, that she never knows her name. While they're walking, Prue tells her of the heartache she's recently experienced and the woman shares some almost identical news. She never fought demons or anything, but she too has felt the loss of losing children. Not just one, but about four. Prue asks her if the pain of that ever goes away and the lady tells her that it never fully goes away, but time does have a way of healing all wounds. She also tells her that if she has the love and support of family and friends around her that will help too.

"I do have one hell of a support system. My boyfriend said he's going to stick by me no matter what. My three sisters, even warned me not to go down there and help them fight, but I did anyway. I just feel so guilty, like it's my fault that the baby's gone." Prue tells her.

"I know. But you can't keep doing this to yourself either. I felt like for the longest time that the first baby I lost, it was my fault. Then after everyone hollering at me, I got a big dose of reality. They made me realize that if the baby would have made it to term, there would have probably been something wrong with him or her. I could've handled it yes, but it would have been a life long struggle. You'll pull through Prue." The lady replies.

"I have to know. What is your name? Can you tell me what your name is yet?" Prue says, and the lady just lays down by the side of the pool and closes her eyes for a minute.

"That should really be for another time because right now, you've came here for healing. Not physical healing, but emotional healing. I'll go ahead and tell you my name though. It's Ashley Montgomery. I wish I lived here too cause this place is so nice. I just come here whenever someone needs to talk about something. Don't worry honey, I'm not a dream invader or anything like that to where I'm going to hurt you or anything. Hell, I ain't even a witch. I'm just able to slip in and out of people's thoughts and dreams whenever they need to talk." Ashley tells her, and that makes Prue sit down by her and put her feet in the water.

"Honey that makes you a witch. If you're able to do that, then you are a witch. I would just have to get out of here and go check the book and see what all you can do. You're a good witch, that I can sence in you. Do you know anything about your back ground or your family line?" Prue replies, and Ashley rolls over on her back and looks up at the ceiling.

"Well, the only thing I do know is, my Father's family line goes all the way back to the 1400's Druids, and that he and I are on the good side. His twin sister and her son, now they're another story. They're on the black side. I guess you could say I've got both in me, and it really scares me. If I could find a way of doing only white and learning more about it, then that plus my hair color, and heritage, plus religion background, plus some Cherokee Indian in me, could you imagine how powerful I would be?" Ashley says, while getting off subject and getting lost in thought. Prue tells her she'd be more than happy to help her with finding out whatever she wants and needs to know.

"First things first Prue. Are you feeling any better? Did you find the peace and comfort you were looking for?" Ashley asks her.

"Yeah. I think I did. I really understand now that there are others out there who've gone through the same thing, and the best thing for me to do is, find those people and talk about it once in awhile. Thank You Ashley." Prue tells her. They get up from the side of the pool, Ashley hugs her, and tells her, "My pleasure. If you can't ever find anyone to talk to about how much pain you're in from your loss, you can always come back here and talk to me. I enjoy doing things like this and talking to people. You better get back now. I can hear your sisters talking to you about something. Persistant little bunch ain't they?"

"They are. They're also wonderful to have around too. Thank You so much for taking the time to listen to me go on and on, when you've had it worse than me. If I ever get to meet you outside of this dream, I would like to help you with finding who you are." Prue replies, and then she's back in her room.

"Ashley? Ashley, where did you go?" Prue asks, while waking up.

"Who's Ashley honey? Are you okay?" Piper asks, sitting down beside her on her bed.

"Must have been some dream. You were in here talking so loud we heard you in our rooms. It sounded wonderful, peaceful, I wish I could have been there with you." Phoebe tells her.

"It was wonderful and peaceful. The lady I was talking to, was beside an indoor pool, and she doesn't live there or anything. She is able to go in and out of people's thoughts and dreams and talk to them and help them whenever they feel alone. We talked and she's a witch you guys. She's a good witch but she's confused about who she is. She has both white and black in her due to her family line all the way back to the 1400's Druids. I really wanna help her. She's an awesome person. Her name is Ashley Montgomery. She looks no older than 22. She said she's lost four babies and knows how I'm feeling. She has on little girl living, and Ashley's also a Cancer Survivor. She really helped me tonight, and I promised her that if I ever get to meet her outside of the dream world, I'm going to help her find who she is." Prue explains to them. They look at her like she's done lost her marbles, but they agree to help her in her search for Ashley.

 **Chapter Four**

 **A New Neighbor**

Two weeks later, Prue's feeling better than she has in a long time. She's in the living room on her day off at Buckland's and she's watching The Golden Girls, waiting for Reba to come on. During a commercial, she goes into the kitchen and fixes a big turkey sandwich with all of her special toppings on it. She puts the cheese in between the turkey, then puts mayonaise, mustard, lettuce, and tomato on it. Then she gets one of Paige's root beers from the fridge, and a small lunch box size bag of chili cheese fritos. As she's headed back into the living room to enjoy her day off and have some lunch, she sees a moving van across the street. She looks out to see if anyone else is there, and when she doesn't see anyone, she gets back to her program and her lunch. She just blows it off thinking, "Oh well. There's been dozens of em coming and going around here." Just as she gets done eating, and takes her saucer back to the kitchen to wash it off and clean things up a little bit, she gets a funny feeling. She runs back into the living room, and when she looks outside, she sees her. The same woman from her dream, with a little girl and a couple in their 40's, is standing across the street talking to the driver of the moving van.

"Oh my God. It's Ashley Montgomery. The lady from my dream. She's really here." Prue says to herself. She takes a minute or two of deciding if she should go outside or not, and when she does, she steps out on the front porch and as soon as Ashley sees her, she smiles and waves. She sits her little girl down and tells her, "Stay here with Meemaw and Papaw for a minute." She walks across the street and has a seat with Prue on the front steps, and they talk for a few minutes.

"You been doing okay since our last meeting?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah. I've been great. Some days have been easier than others, but it's like you said. I've got a good support system and they're really helping. How have you been? I went back to that spot in my dream a few times to talk to you and tell you how I've been, and you weren't there. I was starting to worry." Prue tells her.

"I thank You for that but, there's no cause for worry. Sometimes I don't sleep. I have insomnia really bad and I just Thank God that we've got all this work to do with unloading the van and unpacking, then cooking supper tonight on top of everything. I plan to be in bed by at least 10:00 tonight, if I'm lucky." Ashley replies, when her Mom calls her back over.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you something." Prue says.

"What?" Ashley asks, turning around to face her and by the way she said "What?" Prue can sence a southern country accent.

"I told my sisters about you already. They can't wait to meet you and I told them you didn't look over 22." Prue tells her.

"Honey I appreciate that. I really do. I'm 28. My daughter is 5. I gotta run but don't worry. We're buying this house on contract. I plan to hang around for awhile. We'll talk again. I'm glad your D & C went well for you. I was worried about that a little bit." Ashley says, and as she is ready to head off back across the street, Prue asks her, "How did you know about that?" Ashley puts her hands out in front of her and wiggles her fingers with a goofy look on her face and she says, "How do you think babe?" Prue just laughs and Ashley goes back to where her Mom and Dad are standing with the cutest little girl Prue's ever seen in her life.

Later that day, Prue's laying out in the yard by the new pool that Paige and Phoebe just had to put in. Ever since they both got advances in their wages at their jobs, they got together and figured up expenses, and got a pool. She's laying on a towel, listening to some oldies music when she hears her girls, as she calls them, all come in from work.

"That man is dead set on killing me. I even told him today that he's gotta back off or he'll have to find him a new hostess cause he's gonna kill the one he's got!" Piper exclaims, talking about Martin at Quake.

"You think your day was bad? Elise was all over me like white on rice. Every damn time that I got on letter answered, she was throwing three more in front of me. It took me so long to answer them that I only had ten minutes for lunch today. Usually, I'm supposed to get a full hour for lunch, but not today!" Phoebe says, getting all excited.

"My day was worse than that. We got a new guy in there today, and he replaced the one boss I had. He is so critical. I can't even make a phone call to check up on people, which is what I'm supposed to do anyway, and I can't do that without him saying, "Who ya calling now? Social Services isn't designed to be a social networking company where you can call people and talk to them whenever you want. Then, when I went on my break, he was alwasy asking me where I was going, when I would be back, who I was with, and it almost got to the point where I thought about telling him, "Do you have to know everything about me right down to the name of my first pet?" Paige says, and then they see Prue laying on a towel, trying to relax.

"Sounds like you all had a crazy day. What's everyone want for supper tonight?" Prue tells them.

"I'll probably just go over to Joe's and have a club sandwich. Piper said something about Leo coming by later to check on us, and maybe have a small dinner just the two of them. There's a guy that comes into Joe's whenever I'm in there, and he is one good looking sucker." Phoebe replies.

"I might just go to the mall with a lady from work and grab something there. If you want us to stay in tonight and have a family meal here, we can do that too." Paige says, while taking a seat by the pool and just falling over in it.

"How was your day today honey?" Piper asks Prue, and she slips her shoes off and puts her feet in the water.

"Great. We got a new neighbor today. I talked to her for a bit and here's the best part. Our new neighbor, is Ashley Montgomery. The lady from my dream. I told her that you guys are wanting to meet her and she said there'll be plenty of time for that later on. Right now, she's got a lot going on with getting settled in and finding work, and then she has her parents with her, and she's trying to look after them and her little girl too." Prue replies.

"Oh well heck, that's understandable right there. When you have even one child, they become the center of everything. Are they in that big two story house that's kind of diagonal from us?" Paige asks, as she continues to swim around the pool.

"Do you ever change into your bathing suit before just jumping in there? Yes, that's the house they're in." Prue tells her. After everyone gets done taking a dip in the pool, Prue goes in and starts going through the cabinets, trying to figure out what she's going to fix since they all decided to just spend the night in instead of going off somewhere.

"What did you find?" Phoebe asks her.

"Oh bad news. Someone's going to have to go to the store. I was going to fix hamburger helper, stroganoff, but we have the hamburger in the freezer, just not the boxes. I know you probably don't want that though. You've been on the biggest veggie kick for the past ten years that I've ever seen." Prue says, while getting some other stuff to go with dinner and setting it on the counter by the sink.

"Not really. Yes, you all see me eating fruits and veggies all the time, but I've been sneaking meats once in awhile. I love them, they just taste so good, there's no way I can cut them out completely." Phoebe replies, when Piper and Paige come in there too and Prue asks which one wants to go to the store. No one wants to go since they all had rough days at work so, Prue gets her keys and she goes instead.

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Last Meeting**

About a month after Ashley, her daughter, and her parents move in, Prue invites them all over for dinner one evening and swimming if they wish to do that. While they are all around the pool, and talking about what all the neighborhood has to offer, Jeremiah, Ashley's Dad, stops Piper for a second.

"Oh hon, we know what's here already. I wouldn't normally tell anyone about our daughter's gifts but, she has some odd things in her back ground." Jeremiah tells her.

"We could bury you in odd things. We're all four witches. She is too. Prue told us all about her and the way she can go in and out of people's thoughts and dreams. Jeremiah. We are the best, and safest people for her to be around. She is needing help she said, in learning about who she is." Piper replies.

"That's fine. I don't practice is anymore and I'm actually against it but her Mom and I told her that if she still wants to follow it and learn about everything that comes with it, we'll support her on it. Thanks Piper." Jeremiah says, he looks over and sees Ashley talking with Prue about something.

"You're not yourself. What's the matter?" Ashley asks her.

"I'm just thinking is all. Andy said he wants to try again with having kids with me, and I'm not sure if I can take another heartache if something else was to happen." Prue replies.

"Meet me tonight, at the same place. We'll figure this out." Ashley tells her, and the conversation ends there.

That night, everyone's settling in for the night, and Prue is already passed out in her room. She starts dreaming again and just like before, she's standing by that indoor pool, looking around for Ashley. She goes and sits by the pool, puts her feet in the water, and then says, "I don't know where you are but, I'm here waiting for you so we can talk."

"I'm here Prue. I've been here for a few minutes, trying to think of a way to tell you something. It's not going to be easy, but you need to hear this." Ashley says, stepping out from behind a potted bush. She comes out into the light and takes a seat beside Prue and starts to say what's been on her mind.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Prue asks.

"No. It's going to though. This is going to be our last meeting in the dream world because, you don't need me anymore. You and Andy, well, you're already in progress of another baby. The one you lost, was a little boy. This one here, it's a girl. You're pregnant again, and what you need now, is not to talk to me. You need to wake up from this dream and go talk to Andy. Let him know that this time, you're not going to lose the baby." Ashley explains to her, and Prue just smiles the best smile she's had since before the whole mess started.

"We'll still be neighbors though, right?" Prue asks her.

"Yes, always. I told you when we moved in. We're buying that house on contract. I don't plan on going anywhere for quite some time. We just can't meet in the dream world anymore because there's others out there are needing me too. I'll always be right across the street and you can call or come over whenever you need to talk. I've enjoyed meeting you through the dreams, and talking with you, and getting to know you, but I'm needed elsewhere now. My work here, in dream world, is done." Ashley tells her and Prue says, "I can live with that. You have an amazing gift, and I appreciate everything you have done for me." Just as Prue tells her that, they are back in their own beds, and Prue wakes up for a second, smiles, and whispers, "Thank You Ashley. You've been a life saver to me." She then gets up and goes into Piper's room and finds her snoring and sprawled all over her bed. She decides not to wake her up, so she goes into Phoebe's room and finds her laying across her bed, curled up like a cat. Striking out on waking up either one of them, she goes into Paige's room and finds her asleep in the recliner with a book across her lap. She moves the book and lays it on the dresser and that was enough to wake her up.

"Prudence Maria! I ought to smack that brunette hair right off of ya. You scared the hell out of me woman." Paige tells her.

"I had to tell you something." Prue replies.

"Well why me? Why didn't you go pick on Phoebe or Piper?" Paige asks, while rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry honey but, I have some great news. I just got done with my last meeting in the dream world with Ashley, I'll explain that one later. She told me that Andy and I are already in progress of another baby. I'm pregnant again. You know that weekend I went and stayed with Andy? That had to be when it happened." Prue replies, and Paige puts her foot rest down on her chair, jumps up, and hugs her.

"Oh that's wonderful to hear. I'm so happy for you guys. I'm guessing he doesn't know yet. How come you didn't tell Piper or Phoebe yet?" Paige says, still hugging her.

"Come with me." Prue tells her. They go over to Piper's room, and Prue shows her how she's asleep. Then they go over to Phoebe's room and see the way she's laying.

"Yeah. I see now. I couldn't get anywhere with them like that either. Hey, let's go down and talk in the kitchen for a little bit." Paige replies, and they make their way down into the kitchen.

Prue has now gotten married to Andy finally when everyone thought she never would. Piper's dating Leo, Paige is dating a man named Henry, and Phoebe's with a man named Cooper. They had to get rid of Cole for all of the obvious reasons. Just as Prue enters her ninth month of pregnancy, she's always talking to the baby at least ten times a day. She's asleep on the couch one afternoon and her thoughts and dreams take her right back to the dream world. She knows that Ashley isn't there anymore with her, but she's still living next door. They've taught her everything they could for now, and in the middle of Prue being in the dream world, she's sitting there by that pool, when she starts to feel funny. She wakes up and somehow, she had sleep walked down to her car, and drove in a trance, to the Y where the indoor pool is. She sits down beside the pool and puts her feet in the water, and around that time, Ashley's calling Piper. She doesn't get anywhere on her phone, so she calls Paige.

"Hard to believe that I'd get anywhere with Paige, but here I go." Ashley says to herself, while dialing the number. When she can't get through on her phone either, Ashley kind of tosses her phone on the couch, says "Damn it! Who to call? Who to call? Phoebe!" She picks her phone up again and calls Phoebe, and finally gets through. Phoebe can barely understand her though.

"Whoa, Ashley. Calm down. What's the matter?" Phoebe asks.

"I felt Prue enter the dream world again, and I'm not sure what happened. I went there to try and check on her cause I know she's almost due and when I got there, she was gone. I called the manor and even went over there to take a look around cause ya know that Piper gave me a key to the front door and everything." Ashley starts explaining.

"Yes, we all were in agreement that you could do that. We don't stand a chance of over powering the source if we don't stick together. Sisters or not, we need you." Phoebe tells her.

"Right. For that, I Thank You. Anyway, I checked everywhere and I seen that her car's gone, and Paige has said something about her sleep walking before. God, I hope she didn't drive somewhere in her sleep, and then go into labor while she's there. I'm getting a really strong feeling here." Ashley says, finishing her train of thought. They put their heads together and think for a few seconds when Phoebe says, "Wait a minute. She's always talked of that dream world and where you and her would meet would have an indoor pool right?"

"Yeah. Oh my God, do you know where she is?" Ashley replies.

"I think so. She said she always felt so much better and much more peaceful after she would meet with you and that just got me to thinking. She needed someone she could talk to about stuff. Her and our Mom used to go down to the Y and talk right there by the pool before we lost her when Prue was seven. That's it, she's at the Y. Meet me there, I'm headed there now." Phoebe tells her and Ashley replies with, "Right. I'll let my parents know they need to keep Diane for me."

 **Chapter Six**

 **Daddy's Little Girl**

When Phoebe and Ashley get to the Y, they have Andy with them and he's the first one to jump out of the car and start hollering for her. Phoebe grabs him by the arm and tells him to chill out.

"She could be in labor in there. If anyone in the underworld hears her or knows what's going on, she could be in really serious trouble again, and I'm not losing another baby." Andy tells her.

"I know that. Neither are we. If she really did drive her in her sleep, and she's still somewhat sleep walking, you never wake them up by yelling at them you moron!" Phoebe hollers, and she smacks him across his shoulder.

"What do you think we should do then?" Andy asks.

"Just walk in there nice and easy, and quietly. If we startle her God only knows what's going to happen. Now move." Phoebe says. They walk in there, and see Prue sitting beside the pool and she's still somewhat asleep.

"Let me handle this." Ashley tells them and she sits down by the door and then gets into a comfortable position and reaches up for Phoebe's jacket. Phoebe hands it to her, and she puts it under her head, up on her shoulder and goes to sleep.

"What is she doing? Does she even know what she's doing?" Andy asks, seeing her like that.

"She knows. She's going to enter the dream world and talk to Prue and get her to wake up. I see that look on Prue's face, and she is in labor. We may delivering us a baby right here by the pool. Stand by, and stay calm." Phoebe replies.

"I can't believe you're so calm about this right now." Andy tells her. Phoebe is keeping an eye on both Ashley and Prue and she just tells Andy, "Ptf, this is routine stuff for us each day."

"Prue? Are you here? It's Ashley. Answer me if you're here, and if you're okay." Ashley says, stepping into the room where the indoor pool is. She doesn't see Prue at first but then remembers that there is a downstairs area. She walks down there, calling for Prue once in awhile, and she finally finds her.

"Hey. I'm okay by the way. I was just hoping I might find my Mom here ya know. She and I always used to talk at the Y together and now since I'm about to have this baby, I just wanted to talk to her once again. I'm sorry that you came in here. I know what you said the last time and you've got enough of your own stuff to deal with. I really don't feel very good right now." Prue tells her.

"I know that hon. That's because you're in labor and you need to wake up and have this baby. Andy's here too, well not here in the dream world, but he and Phoebe, and myself, are at the Y with you. He's worried that someone in the underworld is going to catch wind of this and hurt you or the baby, just like before. I need for you to wake up, and focus on having this baby." Ashley replies. It takes Prue a few minutes but she finally wakes up and then hollers due to the pain.

"Ashley! She's awake, come on. Show time." Phoebe says, while lightly shaking her until she sits up. Ashley runs over there to her, and Phoebe starts doing what she needs to do. Andy even gets to work and tries to do what he can.

"Will you get a grip man! You're a freaking police officer for crying out loud. You ought to have the training for this." Ashley tells him, and then he stops worrying so much and gets Prue to concentrate. While she's pushing, she says, "Mom. I need you." She passes out for a few minutes and finds herself back in the dream world, and Ashley doesn't have time to get back in there with her. Prue drops to her knees in the dream world and just screams out, "Mom! Where are you? I really do need you right now!" As she continues to cry, Patty shows up in a bright white light. She reaches out and puts her hand on Prue's shoulder.

"I know why you came here all of these times. You felt like you you had no one to talk to anymore, and that was never true. You've always had your sisters. All three of them love you and are here for you. Don't shut them out, and start opening up to them. Nothing has changed Prue. I'm still here with you, and you need to wake back up and have this baby as Ashley has told you already. Now wake up, get back to reality, and push like your husband and sister is telling you to do." Patty says, and she puts her hand for Prue to grab a hold of.

"Mom?" Prue asks, coming back around.

"I'm guessing she finally had that one meeting she was looking for. Okay honey, listen to me. You've got one more and you're a Mommy. I know you can do this. Big push Prue, big one." Phoebe says, while coaching her through everything.

"I can't Pheebes." Prue replies.

"Oh yes you can. You have too, now come on. Ashley, call Piper and Paige again and tell them to meet us at the hospital. Once she does as she's being told, that's where we're going. Come on sissy, push for me." Phoebe says, talking to the both of them and when Phoebe basically pleads with Prue and begs her to push again, she finally stops playing around and does as she is told. Just when they hear that cry, Prue takes a hold of her little girl, and Andy gets both Prue and the baby wrapped up in some blankets that Phoebe had in her car. They take Prue out and put her inside and they take off for the hospital, hoping for a clean bill of health, and no demon interferences.

While Piper and Phoebe are in the waiting room of San Francisco Memorial, Paige finally gets there. She was in the middle of her lunch break, which she would have been late getting back to work anyway because her and Henry snuck off for awhile. Paige keeps asking all kinds of questions and rambling on and on about things when Phoebe breaks out into song.

"Stuck at the hospital got no answers, sister's getting on my nerves. She was on a date, getting really weird, I'm not sure if these clothes are hers." She starts singing when Paige says, "Shut up Pheebes. Does anyone know anything yet?" Piper's laughing by this point due to the choice of words Phoebe chose for her little song. Around the time Phoebe gets ready to go into the next part of her song, a nurse comes out to talk to them.

"Would you ladies like to see your sister and little niece now?" The nurse asks them. She takes them all upstairs where they have Prue and the baby in a room for the night. They go in to see everyone, and this is the first time that Paige and Piper have seen her. As soon as Piper sees her, she cries.

"Hey, stop that. I just got her to sleep. I'm not sure what to name her though. She is a miracle for sure, and I talked to Mom for a few minutes while I was having her. I was stuck in the dream world again, and she told me that I didn't always have to run off there in search of someone to talk to. I have that at home with all of you. With Ashley being across the street, I can always talk to her too. You guys wanna hold her?" Prue tells them. They take turns with holding the baby and Prue looks over to Phoebe and whispers, "Thanks." They let Prue and Andy bond with the baby for the rest of the night, and they go home and make everything presentable and clean and ready to go for her.

"So, what happened anyway?" Paige asks Phoebe who just stops outside the doors of the hospital and tells her, "Honey, how about we all go and get something to eat, and I'll fill you two in on everything."

A month later, Prue's walking around hers and Andy's room with her little girl in her arms and she's just talking up a storm to her.

"You know something Janet, Mommy has really had a hard time with getting you and getting to keep you. I lost one baby, and now I get the chance to do things right. I'm not ever letting you go." Prue tells her and she kind of grunts a little bit.

"Why you ask. Well, because you're my whole world. Your Daddy's little princess, and you're going to be spoiled beyond measure. Now, when you get bigger, if you would like for me too, I'll teach you all about where your family originated from, and what we do, and who we are, and all about the Halliwell line." Prue says, continuing to talk to her like she's going to answer at any given minute. When Prue lays down on her bed and holds her up in the air above her head, and she sees that big smile, she keeps right on talking to her.

"Hey Prue, I've fixed some lunch if you want some of it." Piper says, while stepping in her room.

"There's Aunt Piper. Say hi to her. Say hi, Aunt Piper." Prue tells Janet who looks toward Piper and smiles. Piper goes over and picks her up for a few minutes so Prue can go get her a shower if she wants too before getting something to eat. Piper takes Janet downstairs and puts her in the baby swing in the kitchen while fixing her a bottle. Paige and Phoebe come in from outside and they have Ashley and Diane with them.

"Hey there pretty girl. How's the sweetest little niece in the whole wide world doing today?" Paige says, leaning down to talk to Janet and Diane even sits by her and talks to her.

"How's she doing? Anymore attacks from you know who lately?" Ashley asks, while taking a seat and Piper fixes her a plate. While they are all eating lunch, and talking and laughing, Prue comes downstairs, and sees her baby asleep in the swing. She keeps thinking back to the never ending dream that she had many times before, and just when she thinks that her dream has finally came to an end, Andy comes up behind her, hugs her, and while resting his chin on her shoulder, he tells her, "They really do love you baby. With what your Mom told you when you were having Janet, you should never turn away from them. They'll always be here for you."

"You're right honey. I know they will be. I'm not ever going to block them out of my life. I felt like I had no one at all when we lost Mom. Now, I know that was just so wrong to think like that. We're all sisters, and when things get rough, we all have to lean on each other for strength to make it through." Prue tells him. Prue continues to watch her sisters, and Ashley and her little girl just getting along with each other, and she decides then and there, to never keep them in the dark about whatever elaborate fears she may be having. She figures that after all, that's what sisters do is talk to each other when something's going on.

 **The End**


End file.
